


can you trust me

by halkoya (inkedbunnies)



Series: spinning top [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Grim Reapers, Hints at suicide, M/M, hints at character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 12:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19668439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkedbunnies/pseuds/halkoya
Summary: youngjae has always wondered if he can trust jackson with this important process of his life





	can you trust me

**Author's Note:**

> there are hints of character death and suicide in this one. even though it wasn’t explicitly described, if you’re not comfortable with it, please stop now. 
> 
> otherwise, please let me know what you think!

“Can you trust me?”

Youngjae looks down. 

It should alarm him that he can see a glimpse of the lifeless body in his peripheral vision. 

But then he gets distracted by the red and blue flashing lights, and it barely graces his mind that the emergency vehicles are blaring their sirens because of him. 

He shifts his gaze back up. 

Back to the disturbingly handsome being that has been trailing behind him ever since he was nine. 

Back to the scythe in his hands.

Back to the memory of the grim reaper sputtering when Youngjae commented on the irony of his bright outfit and the beanies that make him look like a strawberry. 

Back to the sad eyes.

No matter how many times he has seen Jackson do his job, those eyes will always betray his otherwise calm demeanour. 

This time, those downcast eyes are for him. 

“Always.”

Youngjae closes his eyes and throws his body backwards, feeling the wind flowing through his hair and caressing his face.

He smiles.

When he opens his eyes, he sees a flurry of movement around him. 

The red and blue lights are still distractingly bright. Instead of the cold wind, he only feels warmth. He turns to his right and notices the only person that matters in his whole world, holding his hand. 

“Jaebeom hyung! W-what are you doing here?”

“You silly boy. You wasted no time in joining me here, huh. Let’s go.”

“Where are we going?”

“Home.”

Youngjae squeezes his body a little closer to the older. 

He is finally home. 

**Author's Note:**

> would love to explore this further one day, but idk if i can commit to it haha


End file.
